


Fuck Dress and Other Feminine things

by ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Tarty, Trans Marty, Transphobia, Tyrus - Freeform, Wonah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever/pseuds/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever
Summary: He not Marrisa he Marty and he wishes everyone would see that but he accepted no one might ever accept him till TJ Kippen comes along





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im updolaoting this to my tumblr so

So Warning for the Next Chapter 

There might be some Transphobia with Marty Mom later


	2. Chapter 2

Marty stared at disgust at his reflection in the mirror pivoting around the over cluttered room, the reflection stared back, he ran his fingers through his chestnut brown hair he cut almost all of his hair length till his bamgs barely reached his forehead.

He looked one more time frustrated with the fact that he used to be flatter than his mom ironing board but it was official the universe hated him after all it decided the one time Marty thought he could pass in the physical aspect after his new haircut, he suddenly sprouted to a C-cup,he hated them, loathed them, because while he could paint over the pink walls in his bedroom, he could chop all his hair till he was bald, but he couldn't paint over his breasts and make them vanish, how he wish he could make them vanish, they remind him that as long as he had breasts he be seen as a girl, he wished he could just cut them off, but he knew it was too dangerous to do it without a professional and his mom would probably freak out if there was blood on the carpet.

“Marissa”a knock came from Marty door _He hasn't told his mom not to call him that but it didn't stop him from feeling aggravated every time he heard that wretched name_ he threw on a beanie she didn't know he had cut his hair.

“Come in” his mother came inside the bedroom

“Marrisa what did i tell you about your walls” she stood tall, her hands on her hips she was annoyed, circling around Marty room like a shark would circle a bunch of fish she pointed out loads of stuff “What all this mess for goodness, it a pigsty in here”

Marty glanced around the shrugged

“So it looks like Dave room” referring to his cousin Dave which was his mother favorite child despite not being her child, so much so that she let him stay here in the quest room which meant that Marty couldn't use it to play his games on the flat screen, which he was still bitter about his mother shook her head

“a lady keeps her room clean”

“Im not a lady” Marty glared he crossed his arms

 

“Dont start this morning” His mom sighed she shook her head “When are you going to grow out of that silly tomboy phase” _im not a tomboy im a boy_ Marty just gave her a shrug “Just get down for breakfast” Marty rolled his eyes and shut the door violently, he ran to his computer desk, he went to Quora to ask a question he typed in “how to bind without a binder” after several minutes he got an answer well several

_Lemons 0311: I use ace bandages_

_Anonymous 157 : i wouldn't suggest bandages, but sports bra you could hurt your ribs with bandages, and be unavailable for top surgery later, but if you use sports bra you could be safer._ Marty spun around in his chair before diving into his drawer but he couldn't find any, he raced to his older sisters room he knocked on the door silently “Iris” the brunette girl stepped out into the green hallway

“Yes Marissa” Marty sighed _that stupid name_

“Can you hand me some of your older sports bra, I can't find mine” She disappeared right back into the bedroom before returning with three bras, she shoved them into Marty hands.

“Here”

“Thanks”

——————————-————————————

After putting on all three bras on Marty felt a little better, he wasn't as flat as he wanted to be but it was as close to flat as he could get, he slipped on several tops ranging from different fabrics, to different patterns due to his mom obsessive addiction to shopping for the color pink and dresses he didn't have many T-shirt that were plain and pants but luckily there was online shopping he couldn't buy too obvious boy clothes or his mom would freak so non gender clothing it was.

He couldn’t wait for the day till his mom finally decided that she wouldn’t care whatever he bought, but that was far away way too far away, he slipped on a oversized yellow hoodie, and his old gym shorts and feeling his stomach rumble he ran downstairs dashing by his sister and grabbing a hot waffle and throwing it on to his plate,he drowned it in syrup before he stuffed it in his mouth, scooping eggs on to his plate he sat down letting his body stopped running, it was complete silence till his mom spoke a few seconds of tension and he mumbled

“Bye mom” Marty dashed out of the house letting the cool summer breeze hit him, his brown hair was flying over the place as he ran to wherever letting his heels hit the concrete and his eyes running in circles he didn't know what stopped him, but he suddenly stopped running, he stood out of breath hunched over the gray concrete.

He looked around, to see an array of blue and pink flowers sprouting out of the cracks in the concrete, _cling_ he whipped his head around to see a giant of a boy with the most luscious blonde hair darkened by beads of sweat, with green eyes staring intensely at the worn out metal rim of the shadyside basketball court, the boy was throwing shot after shot, missing a few times and every time he missed he tightened his face he probably wouldn’t have noticed Marty if his next throw flew of the rim and almost hit Marty who yelped out of the way and fell to the ground.

“I'm so sorry, Dude are you alright” the blonde boy rushed to Marty side and offered his hand.

 

“I think there three of you” Marty pretend to be dazed gleaming on the inside, the boy looked worried for a minute before Marty bursted out laughing “Im fine, just pulling your leg a little” the boy sighed in relief.

“Thank goodness I don't think I could have afforded your hospital bill…” he looked to Marty for confirmation of his name

“uh im ..” Marty thought for a second realising the boy was talking to him, Marty wasn't used to someone in Shadyside not knowing his name, did he really look that different? He didn't think so, “Marty” he whispered quietly letting the wind carry his voice then the boy smiled again

 

“Nice to meet you Marty” the boy smiled he pulled Marty up and Marty felt himself wishing he could hold on to the blonde guys hand a little bit more “Im TJ”

“Uh Hi TJ” Marty voiced cracked as he tried to deepen it, TJ gave him a strange look “Next time you throw a basketball at me, can we avoid the face area” Marty chuckled, TJ bellowed in laughter

“Sure Handsome”  TJ shot a wink towards him, Marty face blushed

“So Marty up for a one on one” Marty nodded and smirked as he grabbed the ball from TJ hands.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter this is just a filler pls dont kill me for being gone for so long

Chapter 2: missed shots 

Marty ran with the ball, he was feeling well better than good, amazing as he ran past TJ, jumping up and swishing it through the hoop.

 TJ chuckled “Is that all you got” he said it with false bravado, and a slight frown as he hadn’t expected Marty to be decent

 Marty shook his head, it was a constant match of grabbing the ball and TJ seemed out of his earlier rut shooting ball after ball in the hoop, their bodies colliding but Marty made sure never on the chest which leads to TJ taking the ball a much easier task for him and a harder one for Marty.

After a whole hour of jumping and running around they sat by the curb and watched the ducks waddle back and forth, Marty smiled and nudged TJ

“You weren't too bad” he rolled his eyes but gave him a small smile

“I was better than you” Marty smiled “Nah”

“Yah” and on it went finally they both gave each other a grin

“Truce” Marty nodded and shook TJ hand

“Truce” he gave a small smirk “but i'm pretty sure i was a tiny bit better”

TJ laughed “Your lucky your cute”

Marty blushed “Yeah i am” TJ shook his head and shoved Marty, softly and Marty felt himself lay on the hot asphalt it was serene and calm, he wouldn’t wish for anything else but to stay there forever side by side with TJ just stuck in time he was truly happy

Unfortunately forever doesn't exist and time forces you to be places you don’t want to be like prison or as it most commonly known Home.

Marty sighed and caught his breath he knew he couldn't walk slow forever but he could try, 1..2..3.

He opened the door his body heavy, he took off his beanie, and he heard his moms gasp, her disappointment before he saw her mouth move she ran to him and grasped his face in her hands gripping him tight.

He wanted to glare at her shove her away but he stayed still “How.. what..when” he let her words suppter “Melissia how could you cut off your beautiful long hair..” he rolled his eyes, she gasped almost as she would faint “You look like a boy for goodness sake” Marty resisted the urge to snicker _that the whole point mum_ , but he just gave her a shrug

“It was getting a pain to wash it every day”

his mom glared at him “Go upstairs young lady” Marty sighed

“Fine” he marched up angrily up the stairs, slamming the door so hard that it almost fell ooff its hinges, his eyes tense, face scrunched, his mouth agape, so many emotions were wairling around his head happy, frustrated, mad, tired, scared that he screamed,he had to, he had to it was the only way to express all his emotions, too equashted to acknowledge his mum shouting from downstairs, to hear Iris soft “Are you okay”, to stop his soft no, to wipe his tears, too exhausted to keep his conscious and let his eyes drop


	4. Marty you can exhale now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic summary   
> *im coming out im coming out i want the world to know or maybe just his sister who knows*

Iris was sitting down on her yellow bean bag and reading her red covered book. Quite happy sitting in an abyss of silence pure silence which was rare whenever her Mom and Marrisa were around but. She was in perfect bliss the light from outside her window was dark but still light enough to provide a suitable reading light. Then she heard the door slam, Marrisa cries, and. At the response of her sister no. Iris got up immediately she had to check if she was alright. She knocked on the door, “Can I come in” she wanted to add in Marissa but for some reason that didn't feel right like it wouldn’t comfort her. with a sniffle and a quiet sobbed mumered yes. which broke her heart, she took a deep breath and walked in turning the wooden knob gently, and there she saw Marissa crying.

No Melissa wasn’t crying sobbing the kind of sobs that come when all hope is lost the kind of sobs that flow like a dam tears running down her face. Cheeks as red as her eyes, her hands hanging low, making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away her own tears. She had never seen Merrisa like that, never sob like that, so deflated, so tired so upset.

“Are you okay” Iris asked her voice soft and consumed with worry, her pale brown eyes hid a sharpness. He looked at her and if it was even possible as if he hadn't cried. As if all his tears were not on the floor, as if his eyes weren't tired and aggravatingly red he cried some more, Iris turned towards him, her steps slow and calculated.

“Melissa” Iris repeated, Marty looked up to her eyes still pooled he shook his head. HE HATED THAT NAME WANTED TO RIP IT TO SHREDS TO BURY IT TO KILL IT TO ERASE IT FROM HIS MEMORY.. FROM EVERYONE MEMORIES just so only Marty was left.

“Don't-t call me that..pls dont” he whimpered, he took a deep breath and released his pillow. Iris wanted to ask why but she knew that maybe it wasnt best to talk right now and she didn’t know what to say but yet she knew.

“Okay, what do you want me to call you” Marty turned towards her and gave her a small smile the kind of smile that comes of a small hope and maybe Iris didn’t know how those eight simple words. what do you want me to call you made him feel how it made him jump up in joy how it made him feel almost completed. How it gave him courage maybe she would never know until he was ready and maybe he wanted to tell her.

“Marty” He said and gave her a smile and a nod but deep down he was scared and worried. Maybe she knew the second he said it with the way her confusion and worry turned into understanding but he wanted, no needed to say it out loud or it would go forever. Just dash away like everyone else would if they knew.

“Iris..Iris I’m not a girl im a boy and i-i- i know i look like a girl.. or more as have the body of one..” he pointed to himself, his voice on the edge of breaking the tears starting up again. “but-t im not i uh i am a boy” he laughed free and relieved fear no longer on his mind no matter what would happen next at least this one moment just saying it outloud filled him with some kind of a feeling.

So he said it again “I'm a boy”.

Iris smiled at him and hugged him tightly. “I know Marty..I always known” He smiled at her tears still dripping.

“You- don’t-t hate me” she shook her head her smile growing bigger.

“I could never hate you…you're still the same person the same one who i grown up with forever” She gave him a small smile drying off his tears. “Plus I always wanted a baby brother he just came a few years later and it was worth the wait ” the tears on his face were no longer sad but happy just so fucking happy he squeezed her tighter.

“Thank you Iris just”

“I know” When Marty cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound, his own body would shake as if the earth below it couldn't stand still he would collapse and put all his support into whatever was nearby. Then came the water works the sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then overcome by the wave of his emotions he would break down entirely.

All his defences washed away in those salty tears. but he almost never cried never showed his feelings, he had always been so self-conscious when he cried as if he always knew he was a boy. As if he bottled all his feelings like a boy would and he was so fucking tired of it, but now he didnt have to cry or bottle them up now he gets to exhale.


	5. Ewwww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up im back...sorry i been so long i took some time off of writing for personal issues and lost motivation. But im making a goal to finish all my work in progress. I take a week to focus on each one and try and write a chapter a day.

Marty had awoken with a new sort of happiness and energy, he couldn't describe. For once he felt  so comfortable in his identity, that he didn't bother with the beanie and semi gender neutral clothes. 

 

He had combed his hair back and signing sweetly in the shower, had put on one of his favourite shirt.

 

A yellow, fitting tee with a worn out superman and lex luthor on it and surprisingly he didn't loathe the memories associated with it.

 

He didn't loathe how it wasn't big on him. Didn't loathe the way it couldn't really hide his breasts, as well as his other shirts did. He was on cloud nine and nothing could ever drag him down. He had ran downstairs almost slipping on the rug   and to the bother of Iris who was a few seconds from colliding in his path, she shook her head and simply muttered “ugh Marty’’.

 

 He had laughed even more joyous of Iris memory, he had simply dissed it off as a dream because he couldn't believe something as good as this. 

 

 Removing the plaid jacket that was hung on the doorknob, he came into the kitchen. Naturally he had sat next to Iris, who was deserving of a best sister reward and it was long overdue. 

 

All week she had been using he/him and tried her best to avoid using she/her pronouns. She sometimes called Marty the wrong name, but when she realized she would try her best to make it up to him. He didn't blame her for not remembering and messing up the first few days, it was only natural that she was so used to it.

“Hey” Iris had done a little wave to him as he sat down.

 

“Marrisa nice of you to join us” His mother said, the tension was clear ever since last night there was some lack of communication...and their relationship status was practically an active volcano. It sufficed to say that neither of them had talked about it.

 

“Mother” he had said, the bitterness evident in his voice. Today was the first day of school and so came away the fun of summer and then came the woes of having to pretend to be cis again. He knew the routine his mother would dress him up, in the nicest dresses which wanted to make him puke and they would go down to the office.

 

He would stand tight lipped and with an obvious frown she didn't care to see, and then he would be called female and Marrisa for a whole other year, but this year he was entering middle school. He had to change it, he couldn’t stand another three years of this.

 

“Marrisa don't use that tone with me”  She sighed, as if Marty feelings were not important to her.  _ They probably weren’t.  _

 

He bit into his cream cheese bagel aggressively to stop himself from screaming. Iris smiled at him and they talked for awhile, not touching their food, and when Marty was gulping down the last of his orange juice, was when his mother finally decided to speak.

 

 “Anyways...she continued. Finish up your breakfast and get changed into the dress I laid out for you, I have to register you” Marty face fell,  _ more years of misgendering _ .

 

But then, Iris spoke up “Umh actually I’m going that way anyways so you won't have to waste your time driving mom”.

 

“You take Marrisa?” Iris nodded, their mom waved them off, giving Iris a hug goodbye but not Marty.  “Wait here a minute” 

 

A few seconds later, Marty mom amerged with a pink dress that probably was more suited for prom or any formal event than a five minute meeting. It was disgustingly sparkled, and had ruffles and puffs all over it.

 

Even past him would have been disgusted in fact he doubted any sane girl would want to wear this dress either way. The worst part was the white belt, that was attached and was useless, it was way too flimsy to be thought of as a belt and the matching headband, made him want to puke.

 

 “Here Marrisa go take the dress and change as soon as you can” He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and grabbed the dress, to which the second he was out of his mother's line of view, he chucked in to the neighbors garbage can, Iris shook her head and chuckled quietly.

 

 “What if mom finds it” She pointed out. Sometimes her smartness was annoying.

 

“I hadn’t thought of that”  He admitted, standing awkwardly, as the winter breeze flew away with all his thoughts of consequences.

 

“Here take out the dress and I put it in my bag”  Iris said, pointing to the trash can, the pink sparkly dress clearly sticking out of it.

 

“Ugh do i have to” Marty groaned, clearly showing his lack of interest.

 

“Marty it what a good boy would do” Iris pointed out with her signature do the right thing voice.

 

“Fine...fine” Marty peered out the top of the fence surrounding and dug it out of the trash can,

walking to Iris car. He shoved the dress inside her gym bag, hopping inside the car, he shut the door and they zoomed off.

 

Fifteen minutes later, they were at Jefferson Middle, when Iris had stopped the car, Marty couldn’t help but be excited. A new school one that actually might get to know his name, after impatiently waiting for Iris to finish talking to her friend Libby, and a million times. 

 

They went barging into the office, an aggravated Iris was tasked with filling out the heavy stack of forms, and a small burst of excitement filled Marty with every time he got to sign his name on his stack of files as Marty. 

 

When they were done with all the signing, Iris walked up to the front desk and gave the papers with a polite thank you, and walked back to the meeting area, sitting next to an anxious Marty.

 

“Thank you so much” .

 

“Are you nervous” Iris asked, she really did know everything.

 

“Yeah but i'm also sort of excited” He admitted. He had doubts...and a million scenarios where flushing through his head, none of them good.

 

“Good, and if anything goes wrong” Iris started before Marty interrupted her.

 

“Yes yes i know call you” He had heard this speech a million times on the way to Jefferson.

“Actually I was going to say fax me” Iris said sarcastically.

 

“Thats a lieeee”  Marty teased.

 

“Lie it is not” Iris laughed.

 

“You don't even have a fax machine” he pointed out, Iris did have a bunch of old stuff like typewriters but surprisingly she never collected a fax machine.

 

“Okay Mr. Smarty-pants” She nudged Marty.

“You love me”.

“That i do”.

“So she admits it...after a million years”

 

“Just this once-“ Iris started to say when they were interrupted by the secretary.

 

“Iris and Marty...Kartin” She had nodded to Iris, Marty could hear the confusion in her voice, his mom had bragged a lot about her two daughters…and there weren't many Kartins in this town.

 “Yes that us” Marty spoke up, the lady had gotten out of her daze and started to speak.

 

“Right this way” She said, she lead them to the office at the end of the walkway. Opening the door, they walked in, and where motioned to sit by the principal.

 

When the principal had finished addressing Iris, she turned towards Marty.

 

“So Marty or Marrisa-“ She had started.

 

“Marty” He said bluntly.

 

“It has come to my attention of your change on you’re form” She continued.

 

“Yeah” He said slouching back in his seat.

 

“As long as one of you’re guardians is already in the know about this change then where good to go...does you’re guardian know Marty” She stared at him…ugh this wasn’t going according to plan at all.

 

“Uh-“ He couldn’t lie it was one of his admiring qualities growing up...but it wasn't helping in this situation.

 

“Yeah she does” Iris spoke up, he thanked her without words, she just smiled at him.

 

“Alright you may head to class, Iris...I just need to have Mrs. Marshall configure the attendance schedule” Marty pumped silently under the desk, Iris nodded grabbing her schedule.

 

“Thank you...i wait for you outside” She waved to him, and then she was gone.

 

It was a few minutes of Mrs. Marshall coming into the room back and forth and the principal typing constantly.

 

“Okay Marty here is your schedule...you be taking health, you are free to go now mister” She handed him his schedule and he walked out with a smile on his face. 

 

When he saw Iris outside of the office he practically ran to her. Seeing the schedule in his hand she grabbed it, and looked it over. Once she was done she handed it back to him and gave him a hug. 

 

He smiled at her, as they walked though he was still a bit worried. 

 

“I know that look mister, what wrong” They stopped.

 

“I-“.

“Spill it” Iris insisted.

 

“It just Iris... you know mom doesn’t know… what if the school calls her.. what if she checks my grades online to find it under a different name...what if-“ the worry was evident in his voice, and he felt his heart rate get higher the more he talked.

 

“She won’t, and if she does we can always tell her it probably a glitch in the system” Iris tried to reassure him.

 

“Bu-t,- Im scared...I never thought this would ever happen” Marty continued on, he felt scared and he desperately blinked back possible tears.

 

“Well it did...come on you my little bro can fret, after class-“ Iris tried to cheer him up, she put her arm around him and tried to get him to move. 

 

He was so focused on worrying about everything that he didn’t notice TJ from the other side of the hall.

 

“Hey Marty-“ TJ yelled, a smile present on his face as he was walking over to Marty. When he saw Iris he stopped. “Marty who this” he said the once glowing smile, had turned into a slight frown. 

  
  
  



End file.
